User talk:The Palaeontologist
Welcome! Hi The Palaeontologist, welcome to Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Australovenator page. Please say hi to Chasmosaurus, as he is the Head of Recruitement. I hope you are interested in Walking with Dinosaurs, if so please start editing now and improving/creating pages. All contributions (except vandalism) are welcomed. Questions can be left on talk/discussion pages, or you can make a forum for them. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Thanks, -- Styracosaurus Rider (Talk) 01:02, February 24, 2011 Hello! I'm Styracosaurus Rider, and I just wanted to welcome you personally to the wiki. The other users are inactive, so really it's just you and me. Simply put, wow. You do a lot of good work! Would you like to become an administrator? Happy editing! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:19, February 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I recognize your username...did you by any chance start a paleontology wiki? Hi, well I am glad of it. Must have done over a hundred edits to lots ofstuff, and added 5 pages I think. Thanks for appreciating this. Well, I forget, what does being an administrator do? I wouldn't mind really. Oh and I made an very much neglected 'Prehistory Wikia'. Has about the same number of pages as this wiki that I did entirely by myself. Never been on it in a while (the wikia redesign thing spolit my whole old version look and I hate it now) Yeah, the new look sucks. It's why the founder left entirely. An administrator can do many useful things, like: *Revert vandalism with a single click *Delete pages if the need arises *Block vandals *Change the color of the wiki I'll make you an admin. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Yep, you're an admin. Happy editing! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 18:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice job Well, you've done a very good job today. Nearly 200 edits in just one day is a pretty hefty achievement :) Anyway it's getting late (on Eastern United States time---but judging by England time also very very late, right?), so I probably won't be on anymore today. Again, great job! Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 00:45, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thankyou mate. That is nice to know. I am on a roll I suppose. In the half term break between going to back to college, so I may not be so rampant in future (got some free time so) Well, its almost 1 in the morning where I am in Greater Manchester, England. Btw I am called Thomas and 18. Goodnight fellow Dinosaur fan haha Are you Odinofthenorth? I'm the banned Wiki guy on TFF. Jurassic Park Treasury 03:53, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Fossil Collecting Wiki I own a fossil collecting wiki that needs more editors. Here. Jurassic Park Treasury 03:54, May 7, 2011 (UTC) The Palaeontologist - No, I am 'The Palaeontologist' and this only on any wiki I have ever been on. I shall help you with your fossil collecting wiki. I have a vast amount of knowledge I can put towards it, as I have with this. I am actually on the academic path to becoming a Vertebrate Palaeontologist. Also, I am British. Thankyou for bringing this wiki to my attention, I will do what I can. Bureaucrat rights You're now a bureaucrat :) Sorry for being absent for so long...I've been busy in my life, joined a forum, went on a few fossil hunts, writing scripts for a different wiki altogether---but I'll try and stay editing here. Styracosaurus Rider (Speak to the Rider!) 18:33, June 11, 2011 (UTC)